Black and White Plunnies: Death Weapon and Reaper Collection
by YukinaBlackLegs
Summary: This is a cute, funny collection of short one-shots with our favorite symmetrically obsessed maniac and cool death weapon. However, in this collection, Kid will be a bit OC since I turned him to a girl :3 There will be some FemKidXSoul hints but it won't get serious until much later. So lots of adorable fluff coming your way! Hope you enjoy it!
1. Evening the Score

Fanfic-Anime-Soul Eater

Character(s): Soul and Death the Kid (female)

Rating: M

Genre: Friendship/Humor

Black and White Plunnies: Death Weapon and Reaper Collection

This is a cute, funny collection of short one-shots with our favorite symmetrically obsessed maniac and cool death weapon. However, in this collection, Kid will be a bit OC since I turned him to a girl :3 There will be some FemKidXSoul hints but it won't get serious until _**much**_ later. So lots of adorable fluff coming your way! Hope you enjoy it!

Evening the Score

"Where is that worthless scumb!" yelled Kid furiously as he stomped towards the school. After finally returning to consciousness from his fight with Soul and Black*Star, Patty and Liz explained to him everything that had happened. Including his new haircut. Now the only thing that mattered to the reaper was extracting revenge on the asymmetrical death sythe!

"Aw man, Kid is soo mad!" laughed Patty as she watched the angry expressions on her meister's face.

"Common Kid, you can't keep a grudge for something as silly as that" replied Liz in her attempt to calm Kid down, but it was not working. His mind was too fargone with thoughts of how to punish his soon to be victim.

"Nothing about this is 'silly' Liz, I need to teach that jerk a lesson!" Kid snapped back as he walked through the DWMA's hallway, only to stop in his track's when he saw the death weapon's meister, Maka, was walking up to the them.

"Hey there Ki-"

"Where's Soul" demanded Kid, interrupting the girl completely.

"Um, I think he said something about going to the school courtyard, why do you-" Maka was about to ask but Kid had already dashed past her.

"Uh…is he okay?" Maka questioned the two sisters.

"No, he's completely insane" complained Liz, though her sister found the situation hilarious ( Oh Patty..) "He found out who cut his bangs and now he wants to kill Soul"

"Should we stop them? Do we need to get Professor Stein?" Maka asked in concern

"Nah, don't worry about it. Let's let them solve things on their own…"

…

"Today is soo boring" Soul complained to himself as he tried to do something fun. He had left class to go to the courtyard in order to avoid any crazy dissection labs the insane professor had in store for them. He had hoped to find Black*Star and hang out with him until class was over but he and Tsubaki were trying to complete a remedial class. However, knowing those two, the chances of them retrieving a Keishin Soul was 1 in a million. Now he found himself bored out of his mind and having nothing to do.

"Wish something will happen. Anything will be much cooler than just doing nothing" Soul replied. If only he knew he had spoken too soon…

"YOU!" yelled an angry voice. Turning his head, Soul found that the source of the voice was none other than Lord Death's son, Death the Kid.

"Oh it's just you, for a second there I thought you were Maka ready to MakaChop me or…even worst, Stein" Soul replied as he tried to suppress a shiver. Between the two Meister's he wasn't sure who was scarier.

"Oh trust me, I'm much scarier than those two!" answered Kid, surprising Soul because it seemed that the Meister had just read his mind.

"Really? And why is that?" asked Soul, a bit curious as to why Kid seemed so peeved.

"Because I'm going to make you pay for the atrocity you did to me!" yelled Kid.

"Huh? What are you talking about?..." asked Soul until memories of yesterday's fight returned to his mind. "Oh yeah, you mean the battle yesterday. Are you mad because Black*Star and I beat you?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! I BEAT YOU TWO FAIR AND SQUARE!" argued Kid

"True, but you were the one left on the ground and puking up blood…"

"BECAUSE YOU RUINED MY SYMMETRY!" Kid pointed out

"Too bad, all's fair in love and war" stated Soul with his sharp tooth smirk plastered on his face.

Kid couldn't help but let his eye twitch in annoyance. This guy was getting on his last nerves! All he wanted to do was to wipe the damn smirk off his face! To give him a taste of his own medicine!

Suddenly an idea came to mind.

"Hey Soul" replied Kid as he pulled on the collar of his shirt to reveal a bit of his pale skin "Do you want to see something interesting?..."

….

When Maka, Liz, and Patty finally made it to the courtyard, they were shocked by what they had seen. Soul was on the ground with a puddle of blood next to him. While Kid was just standing there, smirk on his face, clearly enjoying the result of his work….And wearing a skirt?!

"What's going on here?" Maka asked in pure confusion

Giggling, Kid walked up to the confused girls. Taking one last look at the unconscious death weapon, Kid finally faced them.

"I win." Declared Kid in a feminem voice before leaving the confused girls alone before walking away.

"What was that all about?" wondered Maka outloud

"Huh, I think this explains everything…" replied Liz as she picked up a magazine that was on the floor, exactly where Kid was standing. Holding it up, Maka could see that it was a new edition of Italian Swim Suit Models!

"What the—where did Kid get that?" Maka yelled before examining the name of the person who owned the magazine. When she found out who it belonged to her whole aura turned black.

"THAT JERK! WHEN I FIND HIM, I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" yelled Maka while Liz and Patty went over to help get Soul back up his feet.

"So I'm guessing our Meister revealed to you her secret" asked Liz, only to receive a quick nod from Soul.

"Hahah Soul's a perv. Kid really got you, huh?" replied Patty, making the Death Syth growl in anger in response. That move the Reaper used was completely unfair! He was going to have a long time trying to wipe the bood still running down his nose. Not to mention the scolding he was going to get from Maka. Today was _**not**_ going out as he had planned.

"_Damn girl…that was totally uncool…"_

…

In case you don't get it, Kid revealed that she was a girl (don't worry, she had the clothes hidden under her own) and the reason Soul was nose bleeding was because of the swim suit model magazine. Now the real question is where did Kid get the magazine? Read the next short to find out :)


	2. Detention Equals Instant Friendship

Yukina Blacklegs: Hey guys, I just wanted to apologize for the first story. One if some ppl didn't like the idea of turning Kid into a girl (Still doing it, but sorry if you don't like it). And also because the story was much longer than I had hoped for, I'll try making them shorter (this one won't be because I'm still trying to introduce the characters) .Now, without further ado, let's get on with the story!

Disclaimer: This is a fanfic of the Anime Series, Soul Eater. Soul Eater does not belong to me; all rights belong to the original creator(s). Please enjoy the official release.

::: Detention Is the Best Way to Make Friends :::

Things were _**not **_going Soul's way.

Not only did he get a good scolding from Maka (his head was still hurting from all the Maka Chop's he received) but her dad had to be a snitch and tell the school's representative that he had been skipping classes, getting him sent straight to detention.

Kid wasn't all too happy as well.

After Maka had beaten the sense out of her father when she found out that he was the one who owned the swim suit magazine, Death decided to send Kid to detention for getting him on his daughter's bad side.

Speaking of tattling snake, Maka's father had decided to enter just then.

"The school representative decided to be nice to you guys and has agreed to allow you both to stay for only an hour"

However neither of the kids answered, they just gave the man the best glares they could.

"Don't get mad at me; both of you brought this punishment on yourselves" scolded Death Scythe in a serious tone.

"Now if you two will excuse me," Maka's dad proclaimed before his eyes became two huge hearts "I think I'll go to the medical room to see if the sweet, sweet, nurse needs my assistance~!" and with that, he proceeded to skip towards the school's clinic, leaving both Kid and Soul to just glare at the man's retreating back.

"That Jerk" replied Soul

"Tell me about it…"Kid muttered. Of all the silly things to punish her, it was because she took his swim suit magazine?

"It's your fault we are in here, I hope you know that"

"How is this my fault?!"

"Ever since you came here, all that's happened is that I've been getting into trouble!" argued Soul

"If you hadn't noticed, I'm in detention too. And for your information, I didn't get you into detention; that was your own fault" argued Kid "Besides, I shouldn't even be here. Death is just being a jerk because now Maka is mad at him for knowing that he was the one I got the magazine from"

"Speaking of which, that was a dirty move you used on me yesterday…" complained Soul

"Weren't you the one who said 'all's fair in love and war?'" Kid said, using Soul's words against him

"…You're a real competitive person…"commented the death weapon, earning him a small chuckle from the reaper.

"Runs in the family. Besides, you weren't fighting me the other day just for the fun of it either" replied Kid.

"True, I will admit that" Soul answered back. From that moment on, Kid and Soul actually started to talk; they got to talk about their likes and dislikes, random stuff that happened to them, and a bunch of other stuff they didn't know about the other. Their favorite topic was talking about the red-haired man that got them in detention in the first place. Each had their own stories of the crazy, love-sick man that was supposed to be one of the greatest weapons.

"I honestly wonder sometimes why my father has him as his weapon" Kid commented "All he does all day is flirt with girls"

"Beats me, though there has to be a reason he's your father's weapon of choice in the first place…" answered Soul

"Hmm…that's true…"Kid replied before realizing that the death weapon had an evil look on his face "What are you thinking about?"

"Wondering how Death is going to react when he finds out that Stein is waiting for him at the clinic to do some experiments on him" Soul replied, smiling evilly at the memory of him telling Stein that Maka's dad was in need of some modifications. The psychotic professor happily took advantage of this and had a list of things he would try out on him.

"Not as much as when he finds out that the doctor has a surprise booster shot ready for him…" answered Kid with just as much delight in her voice.

Just then, a loud, ear-piercing yell was heard in the hallway.

"AHHHH, GET AWAY FROM ME! Yelled Death as ran away frantically from his two pursuers. Stein was running after him with a scalpel at hand while the doctor chased him with a huge needle.

"I'M NOT GOING TO BE YOUR EXPERIMENT ANYMORE STEIN! AND I DON'T NEED SHOT!"

The two teens couldn't help but laugh at the man's suffering. Their laughter only increased when the nurse finally caught up to him and aimed the needle right in his rear.

"OWW!" cried out Death, only to earn him much more humiliation from the students in the detention room.

"Oh, man. That's priceless!" Soul commented as he tried to control his laughing "If only I had a camera right now. I'd love to take a picture of this!"

"I just finished videotaping it" replied Kid as she showed him her camera. She was currently rewatching the whole scene. "Would you like me to make you a copy?"

"Heck yes!" Soul replied "Let's get out here, get some popcorn and watch this badboy"

"Fine by me, besides I think our hour of detention is over anyhow" answered Kid as she pointed towards the clock.

"Sweet." Soul replied as he got his stuff before walking out the room with the Reaper Child.

"Hey Kid"

"Yes?"

"You're alright" Soul replied with a sincere smile. Kid gave him a surprised look before breaking into a smile of her own.

"…You're not too bad yourself, Soul"

Aww… they finally got along :3 If you guys have any ideas or themes I can use, don't be shy. I'd love to hear some ideas. Btw, I tricked Soul and Kid into thinking that the word 'Plunnies' meant bunnies and had them put on bunny hats. If you guys want to see it, go click on my profile and there is a link to my DeviantArt that will lead you to the pic.


	3. Never Mess with Kid

Yukina: Here comes another story, this time I got it to be short! ^^

Random Person: Btw, what does the word "Plunnies" mean?

Yukina: Oh, it's a combination of the word funny and plots. The themes of the shorts are the plots and they are meant to be funny

Soul: What! You told us that it meant bunnies!

Yukina: And my parents told me that the Easter bunny and Santa exist. We've both been fooled.

Soul: …..

Yukina: Anyways, let's get on with the fic.

Disclaimer: This is a fanfic of the Anime Series, Soul Eater. Soul Eater does not belong to me; all rights belong to the original creator(s). Please enjoy the official release.

::: Never Mess with Kid:::

Kid was not the type to enjoy pranks, and Soul learned that the hard way…

For April Fools day, he and Black*Star had decided to sneak inside Kid's home and rearrange the whole room, damaging all the symmetry Kid had carefully arranged.

They thought that the girl would just faint and puke up blood.

Boy were they wrong!

The minute Kid saw the state of her house and had found out who was responsible it (Black*Star had stupidly written all over the walls "Black*Star and Soul were here"), she had gone after the culprits, the intent to kill obvious in her eyes.

Even without her weapons, Kid was a force to be dealt with. Soul and Black*Star had to run away from the Meister who was currently kicking and punching anything that got in her way. They finally managed to get away from her when they made a left turn and hid inside the janitor's closet.

"Damn, she's scary!" Soul responded once they were sure she was gone.

"Hah, are you kidding me? Nobody as small as her can intimidate a Big Star like me!" Black*Star proudly proclaimed, though his shaking legs begged to differ.

"Yeah…right" Soul answered as he sweat dropped at his friends words "Well, at least we know she's gone…"

"Oh Soul~Black*Star~" called out Kid in a sing song voice "Come out~, come out~, wherever you are~"

"Damn it!"

Hehehe, their going to be busy for a while. Wish the poor souls good luck, they are going to need it ;)


	4. Perfection

Disclaimer: This is a fanfic of the Anime Series: Soul Eater. The characters do not belong to me; all rights belong to their respected creator(s). Please enjoy the official release.

::: Perfection :::

"Kid, you in there?"

"GO AWAY!"

"What, why?!"

"JUST GO AWAY ALREADY!"

"No way, Kiddo! You've been missing school for 5 days! You haven't been answering our phone calls and Patty and Liz are starting to get worried!" Soul yelled outside the bathroom door, where Kid had locked herself in. He tried to get her out, get her to talk about what was bothering her so he could help her, but Kid wasn't letting him in. And he didn't mean just the door; he would have broken that easily (though it would earn him a good scolding from the reaper child).

The problem here was Kid

Though Kid had become their friend, she was still skeptical about all of them. Whenever people tried to get close to her, she created a barrier to keep them away. And no matter how hard people tried, they couldn't break her free of her hard shell.

Too bad that Kid had never meet a stubborn person as Soul Eater

"Fine, if you won't let me in…" Soul replied before turning his arm into a sharp blade so he could cut the door down. However, when Soul peered in the now open bathroom, he couldn't help but feel his heart drop. There in the center of the bathroom was Death the Kid, her eyes puffy and red, a few drops of tears still falling down her face. Her hair was disheveled and disorganized, like she had been pulling it out of frustration. He had honestly never seen the reaper so upset before…

"Why don't you ever listen?" Kid asked, her voice raspy and showing that she had been crying for some time.

"I told you to-" Kid was about to yell until she felt her head being raised up when the death scythe lifted her chin, causing her to look at him dead in the eye. The action took her by surprise and she couldn't help the pink dust that flushed her face.

"What are you-?"

"Why were you crying?" Soul asked, his voice showing concern for his friend. He wanted to know what he could do to help her, to make the prideful girl smile again.

"I…." Kid replied but her answer was so muffled that Soul couldn't understand what she was saying.

"What?"

"I CAN'T GET RID OF THESE STUPID STRIPES!"

"What the?...THAT'S WHY YOUR UPSET?!" Soul couldn't believe it. She had been depressed because of a few stupid stripes?!

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Kid yelled as she pointed to a row of empty bottles of hair dye. "I tried getting rid of them with hair dye, but it keeps reappearing!"

"….I still don't understand why this should make you upset…"

"Because my hair is imperfect!" Kid responded as she pointed at the three white stripes on her head. "Only one side of my hair has three stripes while the other one has none. It's ugly and asymmetrical!"

Soul tried his very best not slam his head on the concrete floor. He loved Kid, but her symmetry obsession can go a little overboard.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Soul answered "So you're telling me that you bought a bunch of black hair dye, locked yourself in your bathroom and been crying for five days because you think your hair is asymmetrical?"

"It's not just the stripes…" Kid spoke up "Soul, I'm the daughter of Lord Death; I have high standards that I have to meet, whether I like them or not. That's why I diligent myself in symmetry and perfection. If I let myself lack in anything, I won't do well in school, I won't master my weapons, and I'll be a huge disappointment to my fa—WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?!" Kid yelled when she noticed that a certain death weapon found her depressing situation hilarious!

"I…I'm so-sorry Kid…" Soul replied as he tried to control his laughter. "It's just that…what you're saying… is so ridiculous!"

"Ridiculous? You find this ridiculous?" questioned the reaper before standing up "Don't you understand? How am I going to take my dad's place if I'm nothing but asymmetrical garbage?!"

"But you're not"

"Huh?"

"Kid, you're the smartest girl at school, you have two weapons that care for you and want to make you stronger, a father that loves you and friends that will always stick by you. Do three little stripes really matter?" Soul asked her before standing up as well

"So you don't think I'm asymmetrical garbage?" Asked Kid with her lip pouting

"No way. Garbage is uncool and you're not" Soul answered before giving her one of his shark-tooth grins. Touched by the comment, Kid happily hugged her friend

"Thank you Soul, your amazing~!" replied the now happy reaper, making said death weapon blush at the action.

"Sure, it was nothing. Cool people say cool things all the time" answered the scythe boy as he tried to shake off his embarrassment. Noticing the three stripes Kid tried to erase, Soul lifted his hand and touched the uniquely colored hair with affection.

"Besides, you shouldn't be complaining about your white stripes. Their pretty cute." Soul found himself saying, though the last part was supposed to be in his mind.

"N-nani?*" Kid asked in pure confusion.

"Uh…."

"_Damnit, I wasn't supposed to say that out loud! Think Soul, think!"_ Soul screamed inside his head as he tried to search for a reasonable answer before the reaper decided to kill him

"Wha—what I meant was…" However, rather than Kid getting mad, she just stood still. None of them said a word, the reaper's hazel eyes stared back into the scythe's crimson red ones. Time and space seemed to hold still as they found themselves lost in each other's eyes. They had no idea why or what this butterfly-like feeling they felt in their chest, they just knew that neither one of them wanted it to end.

However, as the old saying says, all good things must come to an end

"KID!" yelled a high pitched voice as a smaller figure jumped the young meister.

"Patty, get off of me!" Kid yelled as she tried to get the girl off of her. "Patty! Don't you dare ruin my shirt! You know it's my favorite!"

Soul just watched as the reaper continued to fight with her weapon. He wasn't all too sure whether he should thank Patty for ending the awkward situation before things got out of hand or get mad at her for killing whatever it was that he and Kid had not a minute ago. When they were looking into each other's eyes, he felt something genuine for the reaper. Now that Patty ended it, he couldn't help but feel confused and a bit disappoint. However, one thing remained clear.

Kid was back to normal, and that was all that mattered.

….

*Nani- Japanese for "What?"

Oh Kid, you symmetrically obsessed reaper…. (But then again, that's why we all love you!) I hope I didn't do too bad of a job adding some romance. No flames, I still plan on keeping them on a friendship level for a while. But who doesn't like seeing sparks every once in a while, huh? Anyways see you all later and thank you for the reviews, really appreciate them :)


	5. The Gift, The Talk, and The Threat

Disclaimer: This is a fanfic of the Anime Series: Soul Eater. The characters do not belong to me; all rights belong to their respected creator(s). Please enjoy the official release.

::: The Gift, The Talk, and the Threat :::

"Thank you Kiddo~!" squealed the Death Lord in delight when he received his daughter's gift. He was never one to be picky about the gift itself; it just warmed his heart that it came from his beautiful daughter. Overjoyed, he pulled Kid into a tight-gripped hug.

"Dad! Let me go!" whined Kid "You're going to soil my best suit!"

"I'm sorry sweetie~!" apologized the Reaper "It's just that, it makes me so happy that you care about your papa~!"

Wiping away the tears that started to fall down his face, he held the girl closer (much to Kid's delight).

"Father, it's just a Father's day Gift" Kid responded "It's customary for the child to give their father a present on Father's Day"

"I know Kiddo…but soon you will grow up and get too tired of your papa…" whimpered the sentimental Reaper "Before long, you'll graduate from the academy, take over the family business, you and Soul will get married-"

"WHAT?!" yelled the surprised reaper girl "WH-WHY WOULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!"

"Oh, Kiddo-kun, don't think your father is naïve" answered Lord Death "Your papa may be old, but I don't need to be a genius to see the signs between you two~!"

"Father, stop!" Kid screamed, her face flushed red. "Please, Soul and I are friends! Nothing more and nothing less!"

"Still Kid, you'll end up finding someone who will make you happy," explained Kid's father "then you won't need your father anymore…" the Reaper's once happy appearance became sad and gloomy.

"Oh Father…" Kid sighed before hugging her father "Just because I may grow up, and –despite myself- 'fall inlove', doesn't mean I'll forget you…"

"Oh Kid-kun~!" cried Lord Death before returning the hug. "You do love your father~!"

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't mention it" huffed the embarrassed girl.

"And she is so cute when she's embarrassed~!"

"DAD!"

….

[Next Day]

"Hey Kiddo, are you ready yet?" Soul asked from outside the entrance of the Death Mansion

"Almost done!"

Fixing the mantel piece, Kid stepped back to observe the room's beauty

"Ah, simply perfect~…" Kid sighed before grabbing her bag to run out and meet Soul.

"I'm done!" yelled Kid

"Have a nice day at school~!" Lord Death yelled as his daughter passed by. However, as soon as she heard the sound of his voice, she paused.

"Is something the matter Kid?" wondered her father, who was taken aback by the strange behavior.

Looking up at him, Kid smiled

"I am Father" she replied "I just wanted you to know that I love you and nothing can change that"

"Kid-kun~!" cried the Reaper before hugging the girl again

"Dad, I need to get to school now!" After much time, Kid finally managed to get out of her Father's bear hug and was able to walk to the academy alongside Soul Eater. The two began to catch up on school assignments and missions while the Reaper happily watched them outside the window.

"They are so cute together…" admitted the Reaper "Still…" lifting his hand as though he were going to Reaper chop someone, he glared at the young weapon's retreating back.

"If he hurts my Kid, he's dead!"

….

[Meanwhile]

"Soul, are you okay?" Kid questioned when she saw Soul's face. He looked like he had just seen a ghost!

"N-Nothing…" Soul assured his friend. Though until they finally were far away from Kid's house, Soul couldn't help but feel like the eyes of Death were on him.

Late Father's Day Fanfic, but it's better than nothing. Hope you all enjoyed it! Thank you for all the reviews and faves! ^^


End file.
